


The Writer & The Deputy

by autumnfiresnovemberembers



Category: Sinister (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Bughuul Is Done, Bughuul Is Done With Oswalt & Deputy, Child Abuse, Courtney Loves The Deputy, Deputy So and So Has Tattoos, Deputy So and So Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix It, Friendship, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, It’s Sinister So We Can’t Have Too Many Nice Things, Major Character Injury, Oswalt & Deputy So and So Work Together, Oswalt Is Still A Piece Of Garbage, PTSD, Poor Life Choices, The Author Regrets Everything, The Murder Tapes, What If Oswalt Had Survived, slight humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnfiresnovemberembers/pseuds/autumnfiresnovemberembers
Summary: Ellison Oswalt survived & after losing everything, he ends up turning to the kind Deputy So & So, who is more than willing to help him defeat Bughuul once & for all.
Relationships: Deputy So And So/Courtney Collins, Deputy So and So & Ellison Oswalt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Writer & The Deputy

I should be sacrificed to Bughuul for writing this.

Stepping out of his car into a rather crisp morning, Ex-Deputy So & So bends down to tie up his shoelaces quickly and efficiently.

“Alright, so the church is... What are you doing?” Ellison Oswalt unleashes a tired sigh and raises an eyebrow at him, from where he himself has just stepped out of the car.

A map in one scarred hand and his glasses in the other.

If someone had told the Deputy a few years back that he’d be running a business and actually living with the Ellison Oswalt, the famous author of Kentucky Blood and a man with such a brilliant mind, who the Deputy has always admired and looked up to, he’d never have believed them.

Or how it all came to be.

In the four years that they’ve worked closely together, Oswalt has never actually sat down and explained to the Deputy what happened that night.

He’s never asked either.

They’ve talked about all the important information that came out of that night and not much else.

The Deputy would never ask for anything more than that, he can’t even begin to imagine what Oswalt went through in those few short hours.

It makes his blood run cold every time he sees the horrific scarring that decorates Oswalt’s hands and wrists.

It’s a miracle the writer is still alive.

That his son and his now ex-wife survived it too, the ancient Babylon deity that nearly killed his entire family and had killed countless families before that. 

Bughuul.

The thing that is still out there, still eating the souls of children from unsuspecting families who have just unknowingly moved themselves into the wrong house.

A house which they have then left and have unwillingly become the victims of a haunting sacrifice. 

There’s no way of knowing how many people are actually aware about this thing, but the Deputy guesses that the number can’t be that high seeing as it’s a stretch to find any useful information to use in the mission to destroy that thing once and for all.

Maybe all those that had vital information on Bughuul died, or were tragically killed along with their families.

Oswalt would’ve died along with his family and the information he had if it wasn’t for the choices he hadn’t even realised he had made that spared himself and his family.

It’s because Oswalt survived that they have both taken it upon themselves to work together to find a way of permanently stopping Bughuul.

To prevent more unnecessarily tragic deaths.

To avenge those already taken by the child-eating ghoul.

Oswalt is pretty much convinced that he should be dead and rotting away in hell.

His Deputy So & So tries somewhat to convince him otherwise if he ever mentions it, but Oswalt knows that he’s just trying to be kind.

He wasn’t there that night until the end of it.

The night everything went to shit.

He doesn’t talk about it.

Not even with the Deputy, unless he remembers something that could actually help them in their mission to rid the earth of that piece of shit.

It was all his fault.

They never should’ve moved into that goddam house.

The Deputy was right: He was nuts.

His wife... Ex-wife was right too.

Being two houses down from the murder was stretching it as it was.

Actually living in the house where a family were hung by their necks from a tree in the backyard was just plain creepy.

Creepy and stupid.

So fucking stupid...

All that for a book. 

A book that he thought would win him back his fame and fortune.

He hadn’t even thought... No, he hadn’t even cared about the costs that could have presented themselves due to his careless actions.

It happened though and he sure did pay the price for his disgusting actions.

He was a father and he threw all that out the window for fame and fortune.

Anything to get his fifteen minutes of fame back.

To write the most intriguing, never before seen true crime novel in existence that would make people question reality itself.

Well, he’s sure as hell been questioning reality itself these days. 

He also got his fame back, yet definitely not in the way he wanted at all.

If he could take it all back, he’d never have moved into that house.

He would’ve been smarter, thought more about his family.

Written textbooks to help them get by in the day and spend his nights writing about subjects that actually matter to him.

Anything but what he did.

He destroyed his family.

He destroyed his family because he was selfish.

Selfish and too wrapped up in his fantasies of what life could be like for himself and his family if everything had gone to plan.

Nothing went to plan.

The plan went out of the window and got hit by a goddam truck.

It should’ve killed him.

He should be dead for what he did.

This is his punishment, he supposes.

The universe is forcing him to live so he can constantly experience what he did every single day that he’s alive.

It’s a shitty form of justice, but maybe it is justice all the same.

He should be dead.

He wishes he was dead...

The tapes were back in his attic at his house.

His home, thousands of miles away from the house he’d just dragged his family out of in his bid to protect them from that thing.

He’d been talking to Professor Jonas and had received some outright terrifying information about Bughuul.

That the ancient church believed that the images of the deity were actually gateways into their realm, meaning that every image of Bughuul could be a portal for the deity.

Professor Jonas hadn’t answered his question about what would happen if he destroyed the images with fire.

It wasn’t like he could explain it.

That he was actually being haunted by Bughuul.

He was following his instinct when he chose to gather up all the documented evidence he had on the murders’ including the videos he’d saved to his laptop and trashed them.

Erasing them from existence in the hope that if somehow what Professor Jonas was saying was legitimate then he would be free from Bughuul’s influence.

That he and his family would be safe.

He’d moved the rest of whatever was left from his failed case to the attic. 

Locking it away and throwing away the key seemed like the best choice at the time. 

Which was when he’d actually found the same damn box of tapes in his attic. 

It shouldn’t have been possible, but there they were.

There was something different about them this time though, there was an envelope amongst them.

A small brown paper envelope titled ‘extended cuts’.

Inside, was reels of tape.

Tape cut from the original tapes.

Unable to fight his morbid curiosity, Oswalt had been piecing them together with shaky hands when his phone had started buzzing again for the umpteenth time.

Deputy So & So.

The awkward Deputy had been trying to call him all day and due to his eagerness to cut ties with everything that linked him back to that town, to that house, he’d been ignoring the Deputy.

When he’d finally answered Deputy So & So’s call, the realisation had hit him like a ton of bricks. 

He’d endangered his family.

Everything that had happened and everything that could be happening right now, was all on him. 

The Deputy had sounded nervous and what he had said had honestly stuck a chord with Oswalt.

Especially when the younger man had revealed that all the families that had been murdered had previously lived in the house where the previous family had been murdered and that there was a link that went back years.

The killers’ MO.

That by leaving that damn house with his family had theoretically put him himself and his family in the killer’s timeline.

Which was why, Oswalt had made the decision to ignore the cup of coffee Ashley had ever so proudly made for him before she went to bed and pull out what was left of his whiskey.

In all honesty, he had been planning to give up drinking.

To empty his liquor cabinet and to only drink when his wife does.

He hadn’t thought that he was drinking too much until the Deputy had pointed it out.

Not that he would admit that the younger man was right, but it was clear to Oswalt that there would have to be some changes.

Changes that would allow him to become a better man, a better father.

However, Oswalt figured that a few sips whilst he got through whatever the ‘extended cuts’ were wouldn’t hurt at all.

At the time, he had felt bad about abandoning the coffee Ashley made for him.

It was only later that he realised that turning down the coffee made all the difference in the world.

The missing kids.

The extended cuts revealed to Oswalt that the missing kids had been the ones to commit the harrowing murders’.

Now, he’d seen some shit in the last few months, but that?

Seeing that was the most horrifying moment of Oswalt’s career. 

He didn’t understand.

He didn’t understand how that could be possible.

All he could hear was Professor Jonas’s words to him.

‘The ancient church believed that he would take possession of those who saw the images and cause them to do terrible things, or in some cases he can even abduct the viewer into the images themselves and children exposed to those images were especially vulnerable to Bughuul’s possession and/or abduction.’

It wasn’t even an hour later that he came to realise that the man was speaking the horrifying truth.

There was something off in the house.

At the time, Oswalt wasn’t sure if it was because of what he’d just watched, the revelation that he’d put himself and his family in the path of the killer that shouldn’t exist but apparently does or because he was just nervous.

However, he’d taken himself on a journey through that extremely large house of his, turning on a few more lights and making sure that all the doors and windows were locked.

Not like that would’ve made much of a difference.

The evil was already inside.

It was when he had finally returned to the office that he’d finally realised what was wrong.

Tracy and Trevor were laid out on the ground.

Their hands and legs were bound with rope.

At the time, Oswalt had been too stunned to move.

Unsure of what he could do.

For a split second, he thought they were both dead already because they were lying so damn still. 

The true extent of what was happening didn’t even hit him until he’d started to tiptoe into the room.

His slippers helped him remain silent as he’d walked between Trevor and Tracy’s motionless forms.

Which was when he’d realised that there was something crouched down behind his desk.

Right by the side of his chair.

He recognised the long ginger hair before anything else and then his mind was running a mile a minute.

He couldn’t even bring himself to say his daughter’s name, as he’d grabbed her shoulder the second she started to stand up.

Startling her enough that she’d dropped the large 8mm camera she’d been clutching at the time, along with the long axe.

The look in her eyes would never be forgotten by Oswalt as they’d stared at each other for several excruciating moments.

There were tears streaming down his cheeks as he’d asked her what was going on. 

As he’d realised what she was going to do.

That she’d been exposed to Bughuul’s influence...

In several near heart stopping seconds, Oswalt had followed Ashely’s gaze towards his desk where his untouched mug of coffee sat.

The contents that Oswalt had then realised had a green tint to it.

His mind was racing with the realisation of what Ashley was going to do to them. 

He’d been crying as he had quickly made a successful lunge for the axe. 

Trying everything he could to get through to his daughter, who kept telling him that she wanted to ‘make him famous again.’

He just didn’t understand how this could happen.

How he hadn’t noticed.

He’d hated himself then, the signs were there.

Evident when she painted Stephanie Stevenson’s picture of their walls.

He should’ve done more.

Should’ve been a better man, a better father...

When she’d reached for the camera, Oswalt had hoped that by destroying it, he could break the possession and save his daughter.

Which is why, he’d carefully brought the axe down on the camera.

Cautiously, so that he wouldn’t hurt Ashley.

He had immediately started to apologise to her, begging for her to talk to him, to come back to him.

He wished he could have let go of the axe.

He was too afraid to let go of the axe.

Afraid she’d take it and hurt herself, or them.

However, at the time, Oswalt was afraid that he might end up hurting her.

Terrified that he wouldn’t have a choice...

No matter what he’d seen and gone through during his stay in that damn house, nothing compared to the fear Oswalt had felt staring at his own daughter, who had ignored him in a feeble attempt to reassemble the shattered camera.

He kept talking to her, kept begging her to listen to him, that he was sorry.

That he was so damn sorry.

That he loved her so much and that it would be okay. It would all be okay.

Ashley had ran from him then.

Grabbed as much of the camera as she possibly could and just ran from his office.

Oswalt had immediately felt torn then.

Torn between staying with his wife and Trevor and going after Ashley.

It was when Tracy started to move around that Oswalt made his choice.

Choosing to cut Tracy and Trevor free from the rope that had been binding them.

Tracy screamed at him as soon as she was conscious.

Asking him repeatedly to tell her what was going on, that she thought she’d been drugged.

Screaming when she’d seen the rope and the axe in her husband’s hands as he’d been freeing Trevor.

Oswalt didn’t know what to say or do, so he had promised both her and the woozy Trevor that he’d explain everything when he could, but they needed to go.

Get out of the house.

He didn’t think he could explain it properly, so he told her that there was someone in the house.

Which was when she’d started crying out for Ashley.

Oswalt told her to take Trevor and go outside with him.

He would find Ashley, he would deal with everything.

They were all stood outside his office when they started to see and smell smoke.

When they realised that their house was on fire.

Oswalt has never managed to enquire into why Trevor acted the way he did and he’s not sure he ever wants to know, but for a moment, Oswalt didn’t feel alone when Trevor had grabbed his mother’s hands and begged her to come outside with him.

When he’d looked into his son’s eyes and feared, for a few split seconds, that he knew.

That he knew what was going on and that he shared his father’s fears.

It was all but confirmed to Oswalt when Trevor begged him to come outside with them.

When he didn’t say a word about his sister.

The rest is a disturbing blur to Oswalt.

He’d seen Tracy and Trevor to the front door and then he was running through the house.

Screaming out Ashley’s name.

The house was burning, the fire had spread unnaturally quickly.

The fire spread like those few seconds in which he’d first captured Bughuul’s image and the image had immediately burned away.

Of course it wasn’t a natural fire, nothing about what had happened was natural in the slightest.

He couldn’t find her.

He couldn’t find Ashley, no matter how far he looked through the house.

No matter how many times he was caught by the flames and burned by them.

He even ran though the flames to the attic and had forced his way through the fiery flames in an attempt to grab the scolding hot ladder that was down once again.

The ladder pretty much disintegrated in a way that it most definitely shouldn’t have and then his hands and his wrists were on fire.

The axe was long gone by then, lost to the flames and Oswalt was as well.

He just kept screaming his daughter’s name, screaming over the fact that he knew in his heart that she was gone.

That Bughuul had taken her.

He wanted to die.

Wanted the fire to burn him alive.

Believing whole heartedly that he deserved to die for what he’d done.

For the pain he had caused.

For the fact that he had killed his daughter.

He’d been ready to do it.

Ready to give himself to the fire.

It was the screaming that had stopped him in the end, Trevor’s screams.

Sure, Ellison Oswalt knew that he was a selfish man.

This never would’ve happened if he hadn’t been so selfish.

However, he had just lost one kid, he wasn’t going to let his son die.

His son that should’ve been stood outside with his mother.

Which was why, Oswalt had forced himself to get moving, moving through the burning building until was at Trevor’s side.

Trevor cried out for him then and Oswalt had just scooped him up in his arms, ignoring the agonising pain in his hands and his arms from where he’d been quite badly burned.

Yelling at his son for coming back into the house, his heart nearly broke completely when Trevor had cried about how he’d already lost his sister and that couldn’t lose his dad too.

Trevor never spoke again after crying out four harrowing words that had confirmed Oswalt’s previous suspicions.

“You couldn’t see them.”

All Oswalt can remember from that moment on is emerging from the burning building with Trevor in his arms.

Placing his son down on the grass before falling to his knees.

He remembers the haunting sound of Tracy wailing.

Screaming out for their daughter.

He remembers Trevor not making a sound.

Remembers crying himself, cursing at himself and more.

The fire brigade appearing with a couple of ambulances, an insane amount of cops and trying to put out the fire.

The last thing he remembered before loosing consciousness was hearing Deputy So & So yelling out his name...

When he woke up, he was in the hospital.

Trevor and Tracy were nowhere to be seen.

It was Deputy So & So who was sitting by his bedside, flicking through a copy of ‘Kentucky Blood’ with a fraught expression upon his face, a desperately sad look in his big brown eyes.

It was the first time he’d seen the Deputy out of uniform.

In fact, Oswalt is pretty certain that the man was wearing his pyjamas. 

He was wearing a tee shirt, which was why the first thing Oswalt said to him, in complete disbelief, was.

“You have tattoos?”

The Deputy practically fell out of his chair and began talking so damn quickly that Ellison barely caught anything the younger man was saying to him.

He got the hang of it though.

He’d been in the hospital for a couple of days, his bandaged wrists and hands are due to the fact that he’d received some pretty severe burns.

Tracy and Trevor were being treated for shock and Trevor hasn’t made a sound.

His house his gone, burnt to the ground.

They didn’t find Ashley...

Nothing could have been clearer to Ellison Oswalt then the fact that he should’ve died that night.

That Bughuul should’ve killed him. 

That there’s no way on earth that he deserves to live right now.

He hates to say it, but hell, if it weren’t for Deputy So & So, he probably would’ve taken his own life by now.

Oswalt’s damn Deputy So & So.

When he’d finally managed to ask the Deputy why he was sitting by his bedside, the man had revealed that he was terrified that Oswalt and his family were in danger after their phone call and had immediately gotten into his car and had driven off into the night in an attempt to get to Oswalt before the killer did.

Explaining how he thought he’d been too late when he saw the flames.

Oswalt wasn’t sure how to react to the Deputy.

He was pretty sure that he should probably apologise for dragging the younger man into his nightmare when the real world caught up to them.

The cops desperate for answers as to what had happened to the Oswalt’s house and Ashley, seeing as they never found her body.

Even though, it had been discussed that with the fire being so hot, it could’ve destroyed the body seeing as they never actually found the source of where the fire had started. 

No one really knew what to make of things, but the cops soon started to play the blame game.

They thought the Deputy had done it.

Set the fires and had done something to Ashley, seeing as Tracy Oswalt was quick to reveal that it definitely wasn’t an accident as she and Trevor had been drugged and bound and placed in Oswalt’s office.

Ellison had fought tooth and nail to save the Deputy from going to jail for the rest of his life for what had happened.

He finally learnt the Deputy’s real name during this time, but refrained from calling him by it. 

He was and always will be Deputy So & So to Oswalt, his useful Deputy.

There was no way that Oswalt was gonna let the man that he’d pretty much tricked and lied his way into helping him go down for something he most definitely did not do.

Despite never being able to come clean about Bughuul, because no one would never take him seriously ever again, he’d done everything to try and show how what happened to him was not the fault of the Deputy.

Fully aware that he never should’ve gotten the younger man involved.

He never showed it or admitted to it, but Oswalt could see that the Deputy was frightened.

Frightened of being convicted for a crime he did not commit.

The cops were convinced that the Deputy had done it because he’d been so close to the crime scene at the time.

Not thinking that there was any reason for the man to be near the Oswalt property at that time at night, especially after the Oswalt’s had just fled the town he lived in a couple of days previously.

Tracy has agreed at the time, pointing out that the Deputy had been over at their home several times during their stay in the Stevenson’s murder house and that she never knew his business was there.

Which was when it was questioned as to what the Deputy was doing with Oswalt in the first place, which had involved the sheriff’s department that the Deputy worked for.

It was soon revealed that Deputy So & So had been giving Oswalt classified information about other cases.

The case got to the point where both Deputy So & So and Ellison Oswalt were under fire and being accused of the crime neither of them committed.

They were facing a capital offence.

Tracy did try to defend her husband, saying that there was no way he could’ve drugged them and let anything happen to Ashley.

Instead, she’d just thrown the Deputy under the bus again, but had also addressed the fact that Oswalt had moved into the Stevenson’s murder house and had evidently been researching so deeply into it that he lost himself in the case.

The media had a field day.

Whilst there was once nothing Ellison Oswalt wanted more than fame, he deeply regretted making that wish.

It was everywhere.

On every news site and newspaper.

His burned down home, how he’d moved his family into a house where four people were hung from a tree in their backyard and the mystery surrounding his daughter.

The Deputy was involved in every single one of those stories.

Horrific things were written about both him and Oswalt and for a while, neither of them could cross the street without being accosted by someone asking them questions.

It went on like that for months.

Months upon months until the Deputy and Oswalt were finally cleared of all charges when it was decided that it could either have been an accident or the actual murderer of the Stevenson’s case giving Oswalt a harrowing warning.

Especially with Ashley’s remains never being found anywhere in the house.

It was theorised that Oswalt had gotten too close to finding the truth due to the Deputy supplying him with the case files that he never should have been able to get his hands on and that the killer of the Stevenson’s had found them out, chased the Oswalt’s out of town and had the followed them to their home where they’d drug and bound Trevor and Tracy and then set fire to the house, taking Ashley as they’d taken Stephanie to prove a point to the tenacious author.

It had been written off as a tragedy which it most certainly was.

Tracy had filed for a divorce the second the case had been wrapped up and for full custody of Trevor.

She blamed Oswalt for everything, for the death of their daughter and their permanently traumatised son.

He moved them into the murder house for his book, to regain his fame and fortune and she made sure he knew what she thought when explaining her next steps.

She loved him, she admitted that she always would which was why she never went through with the ultimatum she made with him when they moved info the house, even when things started to go wrong.

However, she’d grown tired.

Tired and devastated from how things had turned out and knew for her own sanity and for Trevor’s well-being that she had to cut all ties with Ellison.

Ellison couldn’t blame her for her decision at all and fully supported her throughout all of the proceedings.

It was over very quickly and Tracy was awarded full custody of Trevor.

They cut all ties and Tracy warned him off against contacting them.

Trevor didn’t do or say anything.

He couldn’t say anything, the events of what had happened having rendered the twelve year old completely mute.

Another thing Oswalt blames himself for.

There had been tears streaming down Trevor’s face the last time Oswalt saw him.

He’d held on to his father for dear life and had cried for a good hour the day Tracy allowed him to say goodbye.

Tracy has never been a cruel woman and had allowed Trevor to say goodbye to Ellison properly before taking him away.

That was the last he ever saw of them and hasn’t heard from them in four years.

He hopes they’re happy.

Far away from him and the pain he brought them.

He hopes that they found peace.

When the case was wrapped up, Oswalt never thought he’d ever see Deputy So & So again.

Figured that the younger man had finally seen him through his rose tinted glasses and now hated him too.

That couldn’t have been further from the truth.

The call had come in when Ellison was polishing off his second bottle of god knows what two weeks after he’d seen Tracy and Trevor leave.

With his family gone, his reputation destroyed beyond repair and his daughter dead, Oswalt had turned to alcohol as if it was an old friend.

He’d been lying on the floor of some motel surrounded by empty bottles when Deputy So & So called.

Oswalt hadn’t answered at first, electing to see if the young Deputy would leave a message.

He did and in less than two days time he was sitting in a bar with the Deputy, who was drinking pretty heavily himself.

Ellison added ‘destroying the Deputy’s entire life’ to his list of crimes when the man revealed that he’d been fired from the sheriff’s department the day his name had been cleared.

That whilst all charges against him had been dropped, the dry sheriff had fired him due to the fact that he supplied Oswalt with the case files.

That he’d been living in a motel like Oswalt had because he didn’t feel welcome in his own hometown anymore after what had happened and because of how people had treated him ever since he got involved with Oswalt.

Ellison apologised to him profusely, blaming himself because he was the one who told the Deputy to get the information for him.

He was the one who dragged the man into the shit with him.

The Deputy refused to hear any of it, pointing out over and over again that he offered to help, that he wanted to help and that everything his did was on his own head because he just wanted to get to know the author he had and somehow still does admire.

Oswalt pointed out immediately that the Deputy shouldn’t admire him at all, that he should hate him for ruining the young man’s career.

His life...

The Deputy didn’t care much for Oswalt’s attempts to convince him that he was wrong for admiring him and stated firmly that he threw his own life and career away, that it was his choice and his choice alone.

That Oswalt couldn’t have stopped him.

With not knowing exactly how to respond to one another, they just got insanely drunk.

As Oswalt had expected, the Deputy could not hold his liquor at all.

Which is why they’d both ended up passing out in the bathroom in Oswalt’s motel room.

They’d certainly been a lot more sober than they had before when they started to talk to each other about what had happened and where should they go from here on out.

Which was why they had an in-depth discussion about Oswalt’s case, what had happened and Bughuul, resting against the dirty cracked bathtub.

They tried to work out what could’ve have happened with Ashley since she did not e murder the Oswalt family and what that could mean for Bughuul.

Oswalt had explained what he’d learnt about Bughuul from Professor Jonas and that he would be the one to go to for more information, if he’d still talk to them after what had happened.

The Deputy was convinced that Bughuul had burned down the house because it was useless to him with the Oswalt’s not having died in it and Oswalt agreed.

They’d also agreed on their idea that Bughuul had revisited another house in his timeline seeing as none of them had been burnt to the ground and would probably start up the killings again.

Create a new line from one of them. 

The one thing Oswalt never mentioned to the Deputy was the tapes.

He told Deputy So & So everything else, but nothing at all about the tapes, how he’d found them, had watched every single one of them multiple time’s and how they had appeared in his attic at home along with the extended cuts before Ashley had attacked.

In his mind, there was no way he could ever admit that he watched those damn murder tapes to the Deputy, because he was one hundred percent convinced that that would be the Deputy’s breaking point.

That the Deputy would leave him like everyone else because even he’d think that was going to far.

That it was sick.

It was sick, Oswalt knows full well that he should’ve handed those damn things to the cops the second he started the first tape instead of watching them repeatedly like the sick fuck he’d become.

At the time, it had made all the sense in the world.

He was a detective, he was going over them to find information that he could use to bring justice.

No, he was a delusional mediocre true crime author that was in way over his head, moved his family into a crime scene, watched a bunch of tapes depicting disgusting murders multiple times, dragged a young Deputy into his madness and got his daughter killed all for a book, all for another shot at fame and fortune.

He doesn’t think that even the Deputy would continue to stick with him if he knew about the tapes and so he decided there and then to not mention them.

The Deputy would never have to know and therefore Oswalt wouldn’t lose the respect of the younger man who had blindly followed him into his nightmare.

He hadn’t even felt bad about lying to the Deputy, even when they’d eventually decided to work together to defeat Bughuul for good, on only one condition from the Deputy.

“If this is going to work then we need to be on the same page all the time, you gotta keep me in the loop, no matter what. We need to keep each other in the loop. We have to be partners.” The Deputy had said.

“Alright.” Oswalt had taken the Deputy’s extended hand in a firm grip.

“Partners. We don’t lie to each other and we work something out.”

It was a surprise to both of them when they did actually manage to work something out.

They decided that they were going to exclusively focus on getting rid of Bughuul and stopping him from killing anymore poor, unsuspecting families.

To make ends meet, they started a PI business together, which worked out better than they’d expected it to. 

The two of them split the cases they received between them to get more work done and to earn more cash.

With Oswalt’s house burnt to the ground and with the Deputy not wanting to return to his little apartment in the town he used to call home where people now hate him, they got a place in a moderately busy area.

It used to be an old takeaway and they got it surprisingly cheap because it still reeked of takeaway and there was a lot of problems with the building.

Despite the place being a mess, over the three years they’ve lived in it together, they’ve DIY’d it themselves to make it satisfactory for them both.

Well, the Deputy had done the majority of it and taught Oswalt a few tricks, because Ellison Oswalt had never DIY’d anything before in his life. 

In the end, the area downstairs that had once been a reception and kitchen for the takeaway had become their PI offices, reception area and a small kitchen.

A kitchen they use for meals, even though both men would rather settle for a takeout or Oswalt’s decent cooking.

It was revealed pretty quickly that the Deputy cannot cook to save his life.

Oswalt had been afraid that their place had become Bughuul’s next target when he’d come back from literally being around the corner to find their small kitchen literally on fire. 

He hadn’t chewed the Deputy out for it that much, because he had been trying to cook a meal for them and he burnt his hand.

He meant well.

The upstairs had basically become a living room/office for their research on all things Bughuul.

Which, in the end, looked like something between a crime scene and what Oswalt’s office had used to look like at the Stevenson’s house.

They’d sorted the separate two rooms upstairs into a bedroom and bathroom, due to the Deputy refusing to put a shower in the small visitors bathroom next to their office and reception area downstairs.

They’d originally decided to alternate between who used the only bedroom, but Oswalt more often than not fell asleep on either the couch or his desk chair in their living room/office. 

The couch was understandable, but the Deputy could not and still can’t get his head around how Oswalt could sleep comfortably in his office chair.

Chalking it up to be a writer’s thing, which Oswalt had confirmed.

The Deputy felt bad for months about all the time’s Oswalt would sleep on either the couch or his desk chair.

It didn’t and still doesn’t bother Oswalt at all, he works longer hours on their research than the Deputy does, but not by much. 

The Deputy likes to get at least six hours of sleep, whilst Oswalt can work through the night productively without a care in the world.

When his body does finally force him to rest, Oswalt has realised that he’s always woken up with a blanket draped over him.

The Deputy is kind, he cares and Oswalt is well aware that he doesn’t deserve the Deputy’s kindness.

He doesn’t deserve anything after what he did.

Nothing but a slow and painful death and to rot in hell for all eternity.

It’s why he works so hard, in an attempt to salvage his humanity.

Hoping that there will be some form of redemption for him if he stops Bughuul from killing again.

He doubts it, but it’ll make his guilt less heavier.

Oswalt also hoped that it would help him sleep at night, which he rarely does due to either violent nightmares, his evident PTSD from what happened and occasional visits from Bughuul.

It was ridiculous really that they forgot Professor Jonas’s warning.

‘Early Christians believed that Bughuul actually lived in the images themselves and that they were gateways into his realm.’

Amongst their evidence and research is a picture of Bughuul, stuck to their board.

Ellison uses it for darts when he’s frustrated and the two men had completely forgotten the warning about having an image of Bughuul around.

They learnt from their mistakes when Bughuul visited them one night to make his evident displeasure known.

Now, Oswalt is a light sleeper as it is and sleeps with a bat almost identical to the one he’d kept back at the Stevenson’s murder house.

He’d woken up the second he’d heard the sound of someone turning the door handle.

The door handle to the bedroom where the Deputy was sleeping.

That turned out to be Bughuul and the writer hadn’t even managed to hit him once with the bat before he was caught.

He’d had a discussion with the Deputy once about the likelihood of being able to successfully punch an ancient deity in the face.

It hadn’t worked out and had only pissed said deity off and soon enough, Ellison had been crawling across the floor, trying to get to his feet whilst fumbling around in the large pocket of his favourite big, grey cardigan for his lighter.

Somehow he’d managed to survive Bughuul that night by setting the image on fire.

It was only after he threw it in the bin, made sure all other there were no pictures of Bughuul remaining that clutched his bat tighter and had marched off to the Deputy’s room.

The Deputy was armed and nearly killed Oswalt the second he walked though the door.

Neither of them particularly wanted to go back to sleep, or be alone, so Oswalt grabbed as much research as he could carry and dragged it into the bedroom.

It had given Deputy So & So time to discreetly shove his copy of ‘Kentucky Blood’ under the bed before Oswalt could return and realise that the Deputy was reading it again.

Both Oswalt and the Deputy then sat on the bed researching more ways in which they could defeat Bughuul for hours after the unfortunate scare.

Armed with their research, Oswalt and Deputy So & So had put it to good use when they started to track down the houses Bughuul would target.

They set them on fire.

An author and an ex-deputy committing arson together for the greater good was something neither of them pictured themselves doing.

They take it in turns when it comes down to deciding which one of them are going to burn the empty house down. 

The Deputy dislikes doing it to a point, because he knows he’s technically breaking the law and the law is something he believes in.

However, he knows it’s the right thing to do, to stop Bughuul and to keep innocent families from being murdered by him just because they happened to relocate to the wrong house. 

Ellison enjoys it more than he probably should.

To him, it is like giving the evil deity a firm ‘fuck you’ after everything that happened.

The fact that he and the Deputy are saving lives helps him mentally to.

Helps him fight the intrusive memories and the gnawing pain every time he sees a Bughuul house go up in flames. 

Not that he’d admit it to the younger man, but Oswalt is grateful that he’s stuck by him.

That he’s not doing this alone.

He definitely considers the Deputy a friend now, even though he still calls him Deputy So & So instead of by his actual name.

It’s also the same for the Deputy, as he still calls Oswalt, ‘Mr. Oswalt’ instead of ‘Ellison’ which Oswalt has told him to time and time again.

The Deputy did call him ‘Elli’ once when he was rather drunk and Oswalt found that hilarious.

At the end of the day, they look out for each other.

There’s only one bottle of whisky at a time at their place. They don’t talk about it, but it was the Deputy’s idea.

It’s not that Ellison doesn’t appreciate the Deputy’s care and concern, in fact, it means a hell of a lot to him.

It’s just that he knows there’s no way he deserve it and has realised over the four years of working with the Deputy that the Deputy isn’t always kind to himself, he wants to save everyone and help as many people as he can, but will often neglect himself in the process.

Ellison knows it’s how he ended up in this mess in the first place and it does bother the usually self centred novelist.

Which is why, he has and does try to keep an eye on the Deputy as well.

He feels like it’s his responsibility to at least do that seeing as he dragged the man into this horror story in the first place and the fact that he is, at least ten years older than the Deputy. 

They’ve been working together for four years and somehow, it does work.

The plan is to gather information on how to either kill or trap Bughuul.

Which is why, Oswalt had done a bit of research into an old church, that he hopes has the answers they seek.

Oswalt plans to look around the church whilst the Deputy talks to the priest.

“Buildings like these hold stories.” Oswalt remarks as he and the Deputy walk into the large, dark and completely deserted church.

“Stories I doubt need to be written.” The Deputy gives Oswalt a look.

“Or do they?” Oswalt’s lips twitch into a smirk.

He still does some writing when he’s not researching, he couldn’t give it up.

It’s not in his nature as a writer, he thinks it would be the end of him if he didn’t write.

He hasn’t written anymore true crime though after what happened.

Believing that it would be wrong to and also because, even though he knows the Deputy would never say anything aloud, he knows that he wouldn’t like it if he returned to writing true crime again.

It would be taking an unnecessary risk.

Even though, Oswalt has contemplated writing a book about their experiences, his excuse for doing so already prepared.

‘Is it really true crime if it’s based on our experiences that includes an ancient deity?’

He hasn’t though, not yet anyway.

Maybe when they defeat Bughuul for good and he needs something to do.

“Alright, go on.” Oswalt shoos the Deputy off in the direction of the confessional.

“Why have I got to do this again? I thought you liked to do talking.” The Deputy enquires, walking towards the confessional regardless.

“Eh, I want to look around. I’d rather be walking around than stuck talking to a priest...” Oswalt trails off.

“And you think I can talk to the priest?” The Deputy’s big brown eyes widen.

“Just go.” He shakes a hand at the Deputy, before moving through the church himself.

Taking note of the biblical art, the size of the church itself.

The feeling that he’s being judged just for being here.

It’s more than likely that he is, Ellison muses to himself as he avoids staring up at the various imposing statues.

Yep, he’s definitely going to hell.

The Deputy cares very much about Ellison Oswalt, but why he’s sent him to talk to the Priest, he’ll never know.

Stifling a groan, he pops his head around the curtain to the confessional.

He gets why he has to do this, it’s for vital work, a greater purpose.

He just gets so damn anxious when he has to do the talking, he’s good at his job and brilliant at sorting matters out over the phone, but this? This is all manners of uncomfortable for the Deputy.

“Hey.” He starts awkwardly when the Priest appears, shuffling around on the hard wooden bench a little, unsure of what to do.

The fact that the priest isn’t saying anything doesn’t make things better either.

“This is the part where you say: Bless me father, for I have sinned.” The Priest starts finally, if not a bit disgruntled.

“Yes.” The Deputy replies, not sure how else he’s supposed to respond to that.

The Priest just stares at him for a moment, evidently resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

“How long has it been since your last confession?”

“I’ve actually, uh... I've never had a confession before.” The Deputy admits.

“You've never had the Sacrament of Reconciliation?” The Priest’s eyes widen.

“No, I've never had any sacraments  
that I can think of. Not that I can remember...” The Deputy glances up as he wracks his brain to see if he can remember taking one.

“I mean, I may have had one by accident.  
To tell you the truth, I’ve never even been  
inside of one of these... or a church, my colleague brought us here and he usually does most of the talking, but he wanted to check stuff out, even though he’d be better off here because he’s probably got more...”

The priest makes a disgruntled noise and pushes the decorative metal window between them open.

“I'm sorry.” The Deputy sighs.

“My friend figured we might be able to find stuff here, information, sort of. We’re working on...” The Deputy pauses for a moment.

Can he lie to a priest?

Is that a thing? Or would something like that guarantee him a one way ticket to a hell he didn’t believe in until he got wrapped up in this insane quest. 

“You're the deputy from the Oswalt thing, aren’t you?” The Priest remarks.

“Well... I'm not on the force anymore exactly, I’m a PI.” The Deputy admits quietly.

“But you are him, right?”

“Yeah. As I said, my colleague...”

“Ellison Oswalt?” The Priest guesses before actually rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah he’s here. He just wanted me to ask about something... Look, if I talk to you about a thing, it stays between us, right, like lawyers?” The Deputy presses, not exactly wanting to get himself and Oswalt caught up in legal matters again.

“Yes, but I'm gonna ask you not to tell me anything that I can't unhear, if you know what I mean.” The Priest warns him.

“Okay. Do you believe in evil?” The Deputy mentally scolds himself for the stupid statement he just made.

He can practically hear Oswalt’s eye roll.

“I mean, of course you do...”

“You mean, do I believe in the supernatural? Ghosts, demons, and the devil himself?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

“This is about your case, isn’t it. What did you find?” The Priest enquires.

“I don't know, I can't explain it. It's something, uh... otherworldly?” The Deputy tried to explain it in what he knows is probably a very unhelpful way of explaining things.

“And you and Oswalt want to know how to stop it.” The Priest guesses.

“Yes!”

“What do you want me to say? That you two should start to carry around crosses and holy water and shout, "The power of Christ compels you?" The Priest suggests.

“Why, would that work?”

“No.” The Priest deadpans.

“Right.” The Deputy bites down hard on his lip, he’s getting nowhere here.

Oswalt’s gonna be pissed.

“Do you want my professional advice?” The Priest offers.

“Yes.” The Deputy nods, eager to learn something useful.

“You don't stop evil. You can only protect yourself from it. Do I believe the things that you're talking about exist? Yes and I believe that they exist to lure men like you and Ellison Oswalt towards them, which is why I will implore you to stay out of it, whatever it is, both of you.” The Priest declares, but it’s not that simple.

The Deputy knows that it’s not that simple.

“Whatever happened to the Oswalts  
is only gonna happen again, it’s just a question of when and where and after what he went through....” The Deputy trails off.

“It can’t happen again, there’s got to be something I can do to stop it, I just want to make things right, I want to help my friend. I just need to know how to stop that thing, kill it, or contain it.” 

“Well, as I said, you can’t stop evil and you can’t kill it, but it is said that there are ways of stalling evil. It’ll never be truly gone, but perhaps it can be trapped. There are books...”

“Oh they’d be great, Mr. Oswalt loves books.” 

“Yes, that’s the problem isn’t it.” The Priest mutters, before exiting the confessional.

“Mr. Oswalt.” He greets the writer, who is standing over a few large biblical texts.

“Hi, I’m guessing you know who I am.” 

“Yes.” The Priest responds as the Deputy catches up to them.

“Got anything for me, So & So?” Oswalt eyes the Deputy.

“Books, I think?” The Deputy glances at the Priest.

“Books?” The writer raises an eyebrow at the Deputy and the Priest, who looks as if he’s regretting his choices.

“You want to stop evil, now, as I’ve already explained to the Deputy, that can’t be done, however, there might be ways in which you can stall it.” The Priest repeats his explanation to the novelist.

“Like an exorcism or something?”

“If you’re dealing with a possession.” 

“Is it a possession? I mean, it’s weird. I think it is, I mean it gets...”

“It’s kinda like possession, it’s got to be.” Oswalt cuts the Deputy off before he says too much.

“Well, do you know how that takes place?”

“No.” The Deputy shakes his head.

“What he said.” Oswalt lies.

“Can you free someone from possession, how’s that done? Has it got to be an exorcism?” Oswalt continues casually, in an attempt to conceal his lying quickly.

“Well, that depends on how the subject is possessed, once you work that out, you can choose the appropriate method, which will definitely be in the books I’m about to give you.” The Priest explains.

“Okay, so if we work out how the person is being possessed then we can find a way to free them, that’s good. That’s great, how... How would we trap the thing, the evil? How can we stall it?” The Deputy is quick to ask the questions.

“Let me go and grab those books for you.” The Priest bows his head a little before walking away from the pair.

“Told you it was a good idea to come here.” Oswalt remarks.

“Do we have any idea about how Bughuul possesses the kids? I mean I know we’ve talked about it, but...”

“I’m not too sure, Deputy. I mean, looking back on my own case, I would’ve thought it would’ve been my son that had been the most affected by Bughuul because of his night terrors. I didn’t see... I didn’t see what happened coming and I... Look, I don’t know, alright? We’ll figure it out.” Oswalt continues to lie.

It’s the films.

It’s the films that possesses the kids, it has to be.

Somehow Bughuul gets them to see the tapes and that’s it, they’re under his control.

Somehow, Ashley saw those tapes and...

“You okay?” The Deputy gives him a gentle look.

“Never better, Deputy, never better.” Oswalt pats the man’s shoulder, before the Deputy goes to help the Priest, who is struggling to carry two large, dusty books.

“It should all be in here, possession, exorcisms and more. You’ll find various comments and essays on how to deal with evil in there, I hope they help you find the peace you’re looking for.” The Priest passes them to the Deputy, not glancing towards Oswalt once.

“I’m gonna take these the car.” The Deputy wraps his arms around both the books, sneezing once from the dust before walking through the large doors of the church.

“How is it that the evil possesses its victims then?” The Priest enquires in a clear voice once the Deputy is gone.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Oswalt shrugs, trying to avoid the Priest’s accusing gaze.

“Oh, I think you do, Mr. Oswalt and I think you are lying to that man.” 

“Listen to me, alright, you don’t know...”

“I know what I’ve read about you, Mr. Oswalt and I know what I’ve read about him.” The Priest replies.

“Yeah, well you can’t always believe everything you read.” 

“The Deputy.” The Priest continues, staring Oswalt down with contempt.

“He’s a good man.”

Guilt floods through the now silent writer. 

“Remember that.”

When they eventually got back to their place, Deputy started to research properties, whilst Oswalt began to take a look at one of his recent PI cases.

The Deputy became so engrossed in his findings that he barely registered Oswalt leaving to grab them a takeaway for dinner.

Normally, it’s the other way around, but the Deputy feels particularly focused and soon finds himself calling up about an extremely intriguing property that he’d become convinced is a house of interest.

“Yeah, hi, I'm calling about the Jacobs property. Yeah, I'm looking at the listing. Uh, is it still available?” The Deputy bites his lip anxiously as he prays for the answer to be ‘no’.

That there is currently no one living in the house that he’s pretty much convinced himself is a Bughuul house.

“Oh, it is.” Relief is instantaneous for the Deputy.

“No, that's great. My clients are gonna be very, very happy about that.” He continues with a slight smile.

Especially when the person on the phone reminds him to tell his ‘clients’ about the incident that occurred there.

Glad that he’d been the one to make the phone call and not Oswalt, knowing that it would remind the man that he did not tell his wife and kids that they were living on a crime scene.

It honestly surprises him that the whoever sold them the house didn’t tell them both about the incident when they brought it.

“Yes, they, um... they are aware of the incident.” He confirms, remembering quickly to ask another important question so that they can potentially save lives.

Yeah, their only question is has anyone else lived on property since then?” He hopes again that the answer is no.

“No one.” He releases a relieved sigh then.

“It's been vacant for that long? Okay. No, no, I'll, um... I'll let them know. Thanks!” He hangs up, before turning to focus on the board where the maps are pinned up.

Moving a string and pin from the last house he and Oswalt had dealt with to the house that is most definitely a Bughuul house.

Thank god no ones lived in their since the horrible incident he’s just read up on. 

Securing the pin with his fingers, he can’t help but stare at the newspapers they’re pinned up that depict all the houses, including the report on Oswalt’s own that they’ve burned down.

The papers that call their work arson.

It is arson, kind of. The Deputy muses to himself as he walks across the living room.

Arson for a good cause.

Eying the newspapers in a box near the boards, the Deputy reminds himself to breathe as he starts to look at them.

The one on top depicts the story of the missing Professor Jonas.

He’d gone missing not long after Oswalt’s house burned down.

Oswalt had told him how the Professor had been helpful and had told him about how any image of Bughuul could potentially be a gateway into his realm or wherever that demon resides with the stolen kids.

He hasn’t been found.

It terrifies the Deputy and it makes him feel endlessly guilty.

He thew Professor Jonas into this.

It was him who told Oswalt to get him involved, he shouldn’t have done that.

It’s his fault that he’s now missing, even thought Oswalt has tried to take the blame.

The Deputy has no doubt that it was his fault and his fault alone, regardless how Oswalt tries to blame himself.

The next few newspapers depict his case.

How he was arrested for the crime he supposedly committed.

Everything that went down after Oswalt’s home burnt down and Ashley went missing.

There’s no way that the Deputy blames Oswalt for anything that happened.

He got himself involved and he refused to back down even when it was clear that Oswalt was probably annoyed by his tenacity.

He was so desperate to prove himself to the author he’d admired for so long.

Risked his career on trying to work with a man, who at the time, the Deputy kinda thought was starting to lose his mind.

Again, it’s not that he blamed Mr. Oswalt for that though, he would never have been able to live in that house like he and his family did.

A family was hung from a tree in their backyard for gods sake.

No, what he did was all on him, he offered his services to Oswalt.

He risked everything and paid the price for trying to impress the writer.

Now they’re still working on the same damn thing and live together.

He gave up everything for Oswalt and he really does wish that the man wouldn’t blame himself for his actions.

However, just looking at these reminds him of how stupid he was to involve himself in this nightmare.

How he most probably got Professor Jonas taken or most likely murdered by Bughuul.

Staring down at the papers now clutched in his hands, his fingers start to tremble and his heart begins to race...

“Hey!” Oswalt’s sharp voice calls out to him, breaking through the unnerving fog his mind had been warped all up in, the papers falling to the table.

“Shit! I didn’t... Sorry, I didn’t hear you.” The Deputy closes his eyes briefly, realising that Oswalt must have come in without him realising it, due to the fact that he’s standing in the middle of the living room, holding bags of takeout.

“I said ‘dinner’ when I walked through the door, what were you...”

“Mr. Oswalt, it’s. I was...” Oswalt just rolls his eyes at the Deputy when he sees the newspapers scattered on the table and what there headlines are. 

“I’m gonna throw these out.” Oswalt snatches up the newspapers.

“We were there for that part.”

“I. I. I know.” The Deputy replies, choosing to change the subject as quickly as possible before it broaches uncomfortable topics with Oswalt.

“I found something for us.”

“PI related or piece of shit deity related?” Oswalt raises an eyebrow at the Deputy as he drops the bag of takeout onto the coffee table across from the couch.

“There’s a church...”

“Think we got what we need from churches, Deputy.”

“I know we have, this isn’t like a church, church. This church has been abandoned. There’s a farmhouse on the grounds of it, it’s been empty for years, like a hell of a lot of years because something bad happened there.” The Deputy explains his findings, beckoning Oswalt towards the board.

The novelist glances at the work the Deputy has done and notices the lines the Deputy has created with pins and strings.

“Oh.” Oswalt remarks.

“You’ve found another one.”

“Yeah, I think I have. Something really bad happened there, a bunch of people were killed in this church, they never found out who did it and it was really, really odd, like what we’re looking into odd.” The Deputy gestures to the information he’s gathered and let’s Oswalt take a look at it for himself.

“The house is empty, right?”

“Yeah, completely, it’s been empty for so long and whilst that’s reassuring for us, it could probably change at some point so we should probably do something about it.” The Deputy points out. 

“We’ll go tomorrow.” Oswalt states firmly.

“Okay, cool.” Deputy nods, pulling a few things off the board so he doesn’t forget to take them with him.

“Do you want to decide now on who’s burning down the place?” 

“Yeah, it should be you. I did the last few, it’s your turn.” Oswalt decides.

“Sure. Should we start on the books from the church? If we run into any problems it’d be really nice to know a few things about trapping ancient deities.” The Deputy suggests.

“We can do that whilst we eat dinner, bring the books over.” Oswalt heads off towards the couch after he’s checked over a few more details and has started to formulate a plan about how to handle tomorrow’s work.

“Thanks for getting dinner, I would’ve gone...”

“You go all the time, Deputy.” Oswalt retorts.

“But...”

“No ‘buts’. Come on, let’s eat.” Oswalt gives Deputy So & So a look as the younger man starts to drag over the books, separating them out.

Waiting until Oswalt has taken his place on the couch before joining him.

“I’m glad we’ve found another house.” Oswalt comments as he delves into his dinner.

“Me too.” The Deputy nods, looking into his carton of noodles almost absentmindedly.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Oswalt admits, as he always has done the night before they’ve driven off to decimate a Bughuul house.

“You burn it down, we get out there. Here’s to another simple job.” Oswalt raises his carton of noodles.

“To another simple job.” The Deputy raises his carton and the two meet in the middle as the writer and the deputy laugh lightly to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was terrible. I have gone far too deep into this fandom & I regret it, I do & I apologise for this, I just had to write something. I didn’t even really like Oswalt all that much in the first film because of how he lied to his family, he’s honestly one of the only horror film protagonists that I actually didn’t mind seeing die at the end because he kinda brought it on himself? However, I do like Oswalt because he is an extremely complex character & I kinda missed him being around in Sinister 2. I prefer Sinister 2 for reasons but I did love how the Deputy cared about Oswalt & I think it would’ve been interesting if they had been working on the Sinister 2 case together, so here is that headcanon in the shape of a badly written fanfic.
> 
> Thank you all for reading.


End file.
